In recent years, mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity around the world. Many advanced networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile phone messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia) and data communications. The data services, for example, enable surfing the world wide web, e.g., via a browser. The speeds of the data communications services have steadily increased as service providers have migrated the networks to newer generation technologies with broadband data communication capabilities, and the mobile stations have steadily advanced to take advantage of the new network technologies. The data communication capabilities of the mobile stations and the broadband data communication services offered by the networks enable users to perform more and more tasks from their mobile stations.
Shopping has also evolved with the evolution to telecommunications technologies. On-line shopping is now commonplace, and, increasingly, users can do their on-line shopping using their mobile stations. Although on-line shopping can be for traditional goods and services, on-line shopping from a mobile station is often related to shopping for content for downloading to the mobile station. Examples of mobile station content items include, without limitation, media, games, messaging, social networks, stores, and any other applications or information for use on a mobile phone.
It may be desirable to provide recommendations for various services which may be of interest to the mobile station user. For example, on-line items for purchase, mobile station content items, venues which may be in a vicinity of the mobile station user, etc. A behavior of the mobile station user may be monitored, in order to select appropriate recommendations or the like for various mobile device users. One method of monitoring user behavior may include monitoring the mobile station user's location. For example, a party serving mobile device users may want to analyze location related behavior over time of various users, e.g. number of calls while at or near a location over some period, for use in marketing efforts to some of those users and/or to other users predicted to behave in a similar manner. However, it may be difficult to determine a precise location of the mobile station user.
Hence, a need exists for improved technologies for locating a mobile station user, to provide improved recommendations or other types of marketing event related content to the user.